Me ensina a amar
by Leeh H
Summary: Sasuke é um assassino profissional e seu trabalho é matar Sakura. E se ele não consegue assassiná-la? E se ele a leva para viver junto com outros assassinos? E se ele conhece novos sentimentos com ela? E se a garota transforma todos que moram junto do moreno? x. SasuSaku .x NejiTen .x NaruHina .x GaaIno .x ShikaTema .x Podem aparecer outros casais ao decorrer da história.
1. Chapter 1

Olá pessoas! n.n Vim trazer um novo projeto para vocês. É uma história que vai reunir muitas coisas, algumas em que sou boas, algumas nem tanto... A fic é centralizada em SasuSaku, porém isso não significa que não aparecerá outros casais. É algo que mistura drama com comédia. Ódio com amor. Vou tentar unir esses contrastes... acho que vai ficar legal. Enfim, espero que gostem! Enjoy *-*

* * *

- Não importa o que tenha que fazer, eu a quero morta! – a voz fria ecoo pelo recinto. – Já estou farto dessa idiota atrapalhando meus negócios.

- Sim senhor. Haruno Sakura não pertencerá mais a esse mundo em breve. – um garoto de aparentemente vinte e três anos disse sem mudar sua expressão.

Após receber metade do dinheiro pelo trabalho de assassinar a filha de vinte anos de Haruno Kizashi, o moreno de olhos ônix saiu do local indo atrás de seu alvo.

Uchiha Sasuke virou assassino profissional ao completar dezoito anos, quando presenciou sua família ser assassinada. A sede por sangue o fez matar todos que estavam na casa e, desde então, sobrevive do que ganha matando pessoas.

Ele não se importa se é mulher, se é criança, se é homem. Ele não tem compaixão, muito menos pena. Tudo o que ele faz é seu trabalho.

-x-

- Mamãe, vou dar uma passada no supermercado! Preciso de mais chocolate! – avisou rindo enquanto ouvia um Ok.

Saiu cantarolando. Era feliz, apesar dos problemas com o pai. Vivia com sua mãe em uma humilde casa. Quando completou dezoito anos, os advogados lhe disseram que ela tinha direito a uma boa parte da fortuna do pai, mas ela não queria. Não queria aquele dinheiro sujo. Dinheiro tirado de tantas pessoas inocentes e enganadas. Seu pai era um ladrão da pior espécie.

Agradeceu a sorridente e educada caixa do supermercado. Toda semana, a rosada ia abastecer seu estoque de chocolate. Era viciada no doce e não conseguia passar um misero dia sem ele. Conferindo se todas as suas marcas estavam na pequena sacola, adentrou em sua casa e seu coração parou. Sua mãe estava estirada no chão com vários cortes e dois tiros certeiros, um no coração e outro na testa, sangrando tanto que uma poça vermelha já contornava todo o seu corpo. Largou a sacola na mesma hora correndo até a mulher. Lagrimas grossas já escorriam de seus olhos, o desespero crescente, puxou-a pelos ombros na falha tentativa de perceber que ela estava viva, que aquilo tudo era um pesadelo.

- MÃE! – o gito agudo e choroso saiu dos lábios rosados. Estava confusa, não sabia o que fazer nem o que pensar. Limpando as lagrimas com as costas das mãos, esforçou-se para pegar o corpo desfalecido da mãe. Precisava levá-la ao hospital.

- Não vai adiantar. Ela já está morta. – ouviu uma voz sombria atrás de si. Sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo arrepiarem-se. Lentamente, deitou a cabeça da mulher no chão frio, fechando seus olhos com dois dedos em seguida.

- Eu te amo mãe... – sussurrou sentindo seus olhos marejarem novamente. Respirou fundo levantando-se e virando-se para o homem que provavelmente tinha matado sua família.

Sasuke encarou o rosto vermelho da jovem. Ele tinha que admitir que ela era bonita e era realmente uma pena ter que mata-la, porém, já achara diversas garotas bonitas e nem por isso ele não as matou. Com Sakura não seria diferente.

- Por que? Por que você fez isso? Nós não temos dinheiro, não temos coisas valiosas, não temos nada! A gente só tinha uma a outra! Eu só tinha a ela! Você me tirou tudo o que eu tenho! Vamos, pode me matar! Eu não tenho mais porque viver mesmo... – a voz rouca e entrecortada por causa dos soluços surpreendeu o Uchiha. Os olhos verdes estavam opacos, a rosada encarava o chão como se esperasse a morte.

Sasuke observou cada movimento da garota a sua frente. Diferente de todos que imploraram por sua vida, ela estava praticamente pedindo para que ele a matasse. Viu-se nela quando mais novo, teve a infelicidade de ver seus pais morrerem. Sabia o que ela sentia, não estava em seus planos matar a mulher também, no entanto, ela aparecera do nada. Ele tentou prendê-la em algum lugar para que não o atrapalhasse, mas ela era esperta por demasiado.

Sakura levantou a cabeça como se não estivesse entendendo a demora do tiro em vir. Arregalou os olhos quando sentiu um braço agarrar sua cintura. Segundos depois tudo ficou escuro.

O Uchiha, mesmo sabendo que se arrependeria depois, desacordou a garota pegando-a no colo e preparando-se para fugir, quando viu a sacola caída na porta, dirigiu-se até ela e pôde ver os doces. Ele odiava o doce, mas por alguma razão desconhecida resolveu levar. Com a garota em suas costas e a sacola em um dos braços sumiu daquele lugar deixando Haruno Mebuki morta.

-x-

Chegou em uma espécie de casarão abandonado. Onde seus companheiros – matadores profissionais – e ele moravam. Eram procurados naquele lugar para fazer os trabalhos. Assim que entrou, viu alguns homens jogando baralho enquanto outras bebiam no pequeno bar.

Um loiro de olhos azuis foi até ele com um sorriso cínico.

- Outra vadia para se divertir, Sasuke? – perguntou divertido. Uzumaki Naruto era seu melhor amigo e o menos frio dos homens da casa, apesar de ser um ótimo assassino.

- Não. Dessa vez, eu a sequestrei. – suspirou deitando a garota em uma das mesas do local. – Era meu trabalho mata-la.

- Você não conseguiu matar uma garota? – outra voz cínica foi ouvida. Hyuuga Neji era um dos lideres do grupo. Teve que se tornar forte para poder proteger sua irmã, Hinata e sua namorada, Tenten. Se bem que ambas conseguiam se virar muito bem sozinhas.

- Não é que eu não tenha conseguido. Eu simplesmente não quis. – bufou irritado retirando o cabelo rosado do rosto da jovem que ainda estava desmaiada.

Vendo o quanto ela era bonita, todos puderam compreender o porquê do moreno não ter realizado o trabalho.

- Não se preocupe Sasuke, cuidaremos dela. – uma loira afirmou sorrindo de lado. Yamanaka Ino era uma deusa. Corpo bem desenvolvido e muitas vezes fora usada como isca para matar homens poderosos. Não era muito boa em luta, fazendo com que todos a defendessem quando era preciso.

- Tem lugar no meu quarto. – outra loira se manifestou. Sabaku no Temari era a mais forte das meninas, talvez a única que conseguia executar um outro assassino sem nenhum problema.

- Como é o nome dela? – um ruivo perguntou sem alterar sua expressão. Sabaku no Gaara, irmão de Temari, era tão forte e bom quando Neji e Sasuke, sendo os três mais procurados do grupo. Fora ele que ensinara todas as táticas para a irmã. Ele tem uma espécie de sentimento especial por Ino.

- Sakura. – Sasuke respondeu encolhendo os ombros. – Talvez precisaremos mudar o nome dela. Haruno Kizashi não pode descobrir que ela está viva.

- Haruno Kizashi? Você está desobedecendo ele?! Tsc, que problemático – o comentário dessa vez foi de Nara Shikamaru, o estrategista do grupo. Era ele quem falava onde, quando e como era o melhor modo de atacar o alvo.

- Isso vai dar merda. - um homem de cabelos castanhos com duas marcas vermelhas no rosto reclamou. Inuzuka Kiba era o cara que limpava o local quando tinha cachorros impedindo passagem. Ele conseguia se comunicar com os animais.

- Cala boca, cachorrinho. – um cara sobrancelhudo com cabelo de tigela exclamou – Não poderia matar essa linda flor – completou com os olhos brilhando. Rock Lee era ótimo em lutas e por isso, apenas por isso, Sasuke o aceitou no grupo, mas agora já começava a se arrepender disso.

- Ela só precisa mudar as roupas e cortar o cabelo. Eu e Hinata iremos ensinar alguns truques para que não fique tão indefesa caso ocorra algo. – disse uma morena de coques saindo detrás do balcão do bar. Mitsashi Tenten era uma mestra em armas. Entendia tudo sobre elas e fora ela quem ensinara a todos como utilizá-las sem deixar rastro do crime.

- Isso mesmo. Ninguém vai descobrir nada, Sasuke. – uma mulher de longos cabelos pretos-azulados e olhos perolados afirmou. Hyuuga Hinata era rápida. Mais rápida que qualquer um dos meninos. Graças a ela, muitos trabalhos conseguiram ser concretizados.

- O que é isso na sua mão? – um homem com óculos escuro e um longo casaco preto perguntou. Aburame Shino tinha o incrível poder de controlar inseto. Qualquer inseto. Só não pergunte como.

- Chocolate – o Uchiha respondeu dando de ombros – Estava com ela quando eu a vi.

- Chocolate? Nunc- Ino foi interrompida por um pequeno gemido vindo da rosada que começava a despertar.

- Ai, o que aconteceu? Minha cabeça dói! – ainda não havia aberto os olhos e quando resolveu o fazer, arregalou-os observando todas aquelas pessoas desconhecidas – Quem são vocês? Onde estou? – percebeu Sasuke em sua frente e deu um pulo pra trás – Ah! O assassino da minha mãe! Por que não me matou logo desgraçado?

- Agora entendo porque quis salvá-la – a Yamanaka abafou um riso.

Sakura encarou a loira curiosa. A primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça foi o quanto ela era bonita. Começou a olhar cada um dos rostos daquele sinistro lugar. Se o que a garota tinha dito era verdade, então aquele moreno a salvou. Mas salvar de quem?

- Quem mandou matar minha mãe? – perguntou encarando o Uchiha.

- Sua mãe não. Você. – a resposta fez a garota arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Se era pra ME matar, por que diabos matou minha mãe? – indagou exaltada levantando-se da mesa e ficando frente ao moreno encarando-o friamente. O único problema era que ele era mais alto alguns dez centímetros que ela.

- Ela nunca me deixaria te matar. – deu de ombros – Não conseguiria fazer meu trabalho com ela viva.

- Nossa, olha como você é bom! Matou minha mãe e eu estou viva. Quem que tinha que morrer mesmo? – a voz da garota era carregada de sarcasmo.

- Se quiser, eu te mato agora mesmo! – afirmou irritado ao extremo. Tinha sido uma péssima ideia traze-la para lá.

- Então que mate! Vamos, estou esperando! – deu mais um passo sustentando o olhar frio do Uchiha.

Sasuke grunhiu e saiu dali antes que fizesse alguma besteira. Sakura virou a cara emburrada.

- Grosso!

Todos observavam a cena em silêncio, mas sabiam que aquele lugar jamais seria igual com a chegada da rosada. Só estavam em duvida se isso seria bom ou ruim. Tudo o que podiam fazer era esperar pra ver no que isso ia dar.

* * *

O que acharam? A fic mal começou e já estou com raiva do pai da Sakura - se é que aquilo pode ser chamado de pai. Fiquei com dó de matar a mãe dela, mas só assim pra ela poder ser sequestrada "em paz". Altas mudanças ocorrerão no casarão dos assassinos profissionais xD Adoroo! hehe

Ja ne, beijoos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hellooo! Voltei com mais um cap. pra vocês! Não está lá essas coisas, mas eu gostei. Obrigada por terem mandado reviews pedindo para que eu atualizasse rápido. Fico feliz em saber que gostaram da fic. Enfim, sem mais enrolações, enjoy!

* * *

- Sakura-chan! Meu nome é Rock Lee! - ouviu uma voz irritante lhe chamar. Virou-se franzindo as sobrancelhas.  
- Não se aproxime de mim! - exclamou saindo correndo e esbarrando em Tenten.  
- Vamos cortar seu cabelo! - a morena afirmou pegando na mão da garota  
- O quê? Meu cabelo? Por que? - puxou a mão de volta segurando os cachos rosados como se fossem sua vida  
- Você não pode ser descoberta! - Hinata exclamou indo até elas  
- Por que não? - indagou com a sobrancelha arqueada  
- Era pra você estar morta, lembra? - Shikamaru disse com a expressão entediada  
- Mas minha mãe é parecida comigo... - uma fina lágrima escorreu de seus olhos ao lembrar-se da mulher  
- Acontece que o mandante do assassinato conhece vocês duas - Neji falou ficando ao lado de Tenten passando o braço em sua cintura  
- Quem? - os olhos verdes arregalaram torcendo pra não ser quem ela pensava  
- Seu pai. - a resposta foi como um tiro. Não conseguia acreditar, sabia que o homem a odiava, porém saber que ele foi capaz de pagar para a matarem era horrível. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Estava perdida. Poderia morrer a qualquer momento, todos naquele lugar pareciam fechados e frios demais. Raramente sorriam. Ela era fraca e infantil. O que poderia fazer ali?  
Ninguém sabia como reagir diante as lágrimas da rosada. Nunca tinham presenciado uma situação dessas. Todos ali tinham histórias trágicas para contar e não tinham se tornado assassinos por nada. Ino, ainda receosa, aproximou-se da garota retirando os cabelos do rosto dela. Sakura levantou o rosto e abraçou a loira que, sem saber direito como fazer isso, retribuiu o gesto.  
-x-  
Sasuke estava deitado em sua cama pensando no que tinha feito. Apesar de tudo, não se arrependia. Por algum motivo, sentia que aquela garota era especial. Sabia o quanto seria perigoso para todos agora. Se Haruno Kizushi descobrisse que a tão odiada filha continuava viva, com certeza mandaria outros assassinos atrás dela. Ouviu leves batidas na porta e disse um "Entre" sem desviar seus olhos do teto.  
- Obrigada... - o som da voz doce e baixa o fez olhar para a porta. Sakura tinha os cabelos curtos, na altura dos ombros. Uma calça preta e uma camiseta branca. Roupas que facilitavam o movimento. No entanto, o que mais lhe chamou a atenção fora o que ela dissera - Obrigada por não ter me matado. E por me trazer pra cá...  
- Hn. - foi a resposta do moreno virando-se novamente para encarar o teto.  
- As meninas me emprestaram algumas roupas e Temari prometeu me ensinar alguns golpes. - comentou se aproximando cautelosamente do rapaz. Ele parecia alheio a isso, parecia... Percebendo que não haveria resposta, sorriu sem graça - Ino nunca havia comido chocolate, dá pra acreditar?  
O Uchiha fechou os olhos. Não sabia exatamente conversar com alguém. Nunca precisou fazer isso, todos os seus amigos já conheciam seu jeito.  
Sakura abaixou a cabeça. Ele não a iria responder. Iria ser perda de tempo continuar ali. Suspirou e preparou-se para levantar quando foi impedida por uma mão segurando seu pulso.  
- Sasuke. Meu nome é Sasuke. - disse sem desviar os olhos. A Haruno piscou os olhos sem entender. Foi aí que percebeu que ainda não sabia o nome dele. Sorriu dirigindo-se a porta.  
Ao ouvir o barulho da porta fechando, o moreno respirou fundo.  
-x-  
- Estou com fome! - Naruto reclamou pela terceira vez - E não quero comer ovo!  
- Mas só tem ovo, Naruto-kun! - Hinata disse revirando todos os armários da "cozinha/bar" do local.  
- Como assim só tem ovo?! Eu comprei um monte de coisa semana passada! - Kiba estava assustado. Ô povo que come hein.  
- Deixe-me arrumar a frase da Hinata, só tem ovo de comida que sabemos fazer. - Temari falou sentando-se em um banco qualquer.  
- E a Ino saiu pra comprar algumas roupas novas... - Tenten suspirou. Sentia fome também. A loira era a única que cozinhava do grupo.  
- Do que estão falando? - Sakura indagou entrando no grande salão.  
- Me diz que você sabe cozinhar! - Naruto disse exasperado correndo até a rosada.  
- Eu sei cozinhar. - falou meio assustada com o loiro  
- Sério? O que você sabe fazer? - Tenten perguntou animada  
- Depende do que tem - a Haruno sorriu meiga  
- Vem! Vou te mostrar! - Hinata pegou na mão da garota levando-a até onde ficava os armários.  
-x-  
Decidiu sair do quarto e ver o que estava acontecendo. Esperava que Sakura não desse muito trabalho aos outros. Seria problemático ouvir reclamação por parte de seus companheiros sobre ela. Sentiu seus olhos arregalarem levemente ao ver uma cena.  
Todos sentados em uma grande mesa - devem ter juntado várias - conversando sobre assuntos banais enquanto comiam um delicioso lámen. Reconheceu a cabeleira rosa servindo mais um pouco para Ino. Será que havia sido Sakura a responsável por aquele prato estranho?  
- Venha comer, Sasuke! - foi tirado de seus devaneios pela rosada que sorria-lhe timidamente. Mesmo sem saber porque, sentou-se ao lado dela deixando que esta o servisse. Percebeu o clima em que se encontrava o lugar. Em todo o tempo que viveu lá, nunca viu os demais sorrirem. De um certo modo, sentiu-se leve. Alguém cutucou seu ombro e ao olhar para o lado deu de cara com Naruto.

- Foi uma ótima ideia trazê-la pra cá. – a voz do amigo fez um minúsculo sorriso nascer nos lábios do moreno. Aquela garota era realmente... diferente. – E o lámen está muito bom! – acrescentou falando alto enquanto levantava a tigela pedindo mais.

-x-

- Senhor, apenas um corpo foi achado na casa. O de Haruno Mebuki. - um dos empregados de Haruno Kizushi lhe informou. Este não se importou. Pensou que Sasuke havia se livrado do corpo de Sakura.  
- Isso que é eficiência. Paguei pela morte de apenas uma e ganhei outra de brinde. - sorriu satisfeito. Com a ex mulher e a filha morta, nada poderia atrapalhar seus negócios.

* * *

Fic mal começou e já sinto raiva do Kizushi ò.ó Sakura-chan cozinhaaaando! *u* A Ino, vocês devem ter percebido, é tipo a dona de casa do grupo. Apesar do jeito meigo dela, a história dela é bem triste... enfim, isso vocês verão mais pra frente.

Beijooos!


	3. Chapter 3

Primeiramente, quero agradecer pelos reviews. Fico muito feliz ao saber que gostam do que escrevo! Esse cap. está meio triste, mas tem uns momentos fofos. Ele não foi betado também, perdoem-me se houver erros. Sem mais delongas, enjoy!

* * *

- Isso é impossível! Como vou atirar naquele ponto minúsculo? – Sakura exclamava indignada. Tenten estava lhe ensinando a ter uma boa pontaria. Já havia passado quase um mês desde que chegara na casa. Ela e Ino viraram ótimas amigas e a loira descobriu-se uma louca por chocolate. Sua relação com Sasuke parecia melhorar cada dia mais, ele a cumprimentava todo dia de manhã com um sorriso de canto. No fundo, mesmo que não admitisse, tinha que agradecer por ele não a ter matado. Apesar de sentir muita falta da mãe, o tempo que estava passando ali era incrível. Sentia-se bem, feliz, aprendera muitas coisas, fizera amigos.

- Não exagera, Sakura! Nem é tão pequeno! – a mestra de armas riu. A morena tinha mudado bastante com a chegada da rosada. Não que ela fosse fria como seu namorado, mas ela não era exatamente meiga e sorridente. Passou a enxergar detalhes que antes passavam batidos, passou a sorrir mais por coisas idiotas, como as piadas de Naruto, passou a ser mais atenciosa com os amigos e com Neji.

- Você fala isso porque já é profissional – cruzou os braços emburrada.

A Mitsashi transformou sua face em alegre, divertindo-se com a birra da garota, para triste, segurando as lágrimas.

- Eu não nasci assim, Sakura. Como você, já tive uma família. – as palavras e a voz baixa da jovem chamou a atenção da Haruno que virou seu rosto em sua direção. – Tinha onze anos quando tudo começou. Eu era feliz, muito feliz. Papai chegava todo dia do trabalho com um presente novo pra mim. Mamãe sempre fazia minha comida predileta. Nós éramos umas das melhores e mais ricas famílias de Tókio. Meus pais faziam de tudo para me proteger, para que nada acontecesse comigo, eles falavam que se eu morresse, eles morriam junto... – as lagrimas rolavam pelo rosto da morena. Limpou-as com um sorriso irônico. – Tudo deu errado naquele dia. Senti algo apertando meu coração assim que acordei, mas não liguei muito pra aquilo, afinal era uma criança. Desci para a cozinha e vi minha mãe se preparando pra sair, ela disse que ia ao banco. Na hora, só disse "ta bom" e fui assistir TV. Passou-se duas horas e nada deles. Cansei de esperar e fui até o telefone ligar pra ela quando ouvi gritos. Eram do meu pai. Corri até a janela e vi minha mãe sendo prensada na parede enquanto meu pai apanhava. Parecia um grupo de ladrões, sei lá. Eu entrei em desespero e saí de casa indo até eles. – parou respirando fundo – Eles me viram, dois deles vieram até mim. Entrei em estado de choque, meu corpo não mexia, ouvia os gritos desesperados dos meus pais me mandando fugir. Quando senti a mão de um deles em mim voltei a realidade. Comecei a me debater. Minha mãe conseguiu escapar e correu até mim pra me salvar. Um deles atirou nela. Pelas costas. Papai começou a revidar socos e chutes contra o cara que estava batendo nele. O homem se irritou e cortou a garganta dele. Eu não tinha mais forças pra nada. Meus pais estavam mortos. Minha família estava morta. E eu não fiz nada. Passei seis anos fugindo desses caras. Eu era usada para seduzir caras mais velhos ou como recompensa por algum favor. Conheci Neji e Hinata por acaso. E então, nós três prometemos vingar a morte de nossos pais. – Pegou a arma da mão da rosada e atirou no alvo. – Se você quer mesmo agradecer à sua mãe, ao Sasuke e a nós, lute. Fique forte. Todos sabemos que é questão de tempo pro teu pai te descobrir. Ninguém aqui quer te ver morta. – deu um sorriso fraco saindo do campo.

Sakura tinha os olhos marejados. Todos tinham historias tristes para contar. Olhou o alvo de novo. Ela teve uma segunda chance. Não iria desperdiçar.

-x—

Os dias iam passando. Sasuke, Gaara , Neji, Temari e Lee ensinaram alguns truques de luta corporal para Sakura. Hinata trabalhou a respiração dela, para que pudesse ter mais fôlego. Shikamaru lhe mostrou como a equipe agia, as técnicas e as combinações. Naruto mostrou como manusear espadas. Os demais foram ensinando o que eram bons. A rosada sentia-se cansada e sempre ia dormir cedo. A rotina estava matando-a, apenas de que todo esse esforço valia bastante a pena. Ela estava cada dia mais forte. As palavras de Tenten a afetaram tanto que seu foco era proteger Sasuke, mesmo que ele não precisasse.

Estava decidida a se tornar forte para proteger o moreno. Claro que ele não sabia disso.

Ainda.

-x—

- O QUE? – a voz alterada de Kizushi denunciava que algo não havia lhe agradado – Vocês tem certeza?

- Sim, senhor. Câmeras do local gravaram tudo. – um homem disse entregando uma fita.

- Aquele bastardo! Como ousa me enganar? Bem que eu desconfiei quando ele não veio receber a outra parte do dinheiro... – estava possesso. Descobrira que Sasuke não tinha matado Sakura, e sim a escondido. Sabia que deveria ter contratado outro assassino. – Chame aquele grupo. Vou fazer ele e os amiguinhos dele se arrependerem de ter entrado em meu caminho.

-x—

- Sakura parece tão cansada! Bem que a gente podia fazer alguma coisa, né? – Ino disse sorrindo.

- Tipo o que? – Gaara indagou curioso. Adorava ver a loira sorrir tão abertamente.

- Ah, uma festa, sei la! – sugeriu rindo baixo ao ver as expressões dos meninos

- Tá doida? – Shikamaru reclamou – Festa é problemático.

- Pois eu acho uma boa ideia. – Temari retrucou arqueando a sobrancelha desafiante para o moreno.

- Também acho – Hinata concordou – Todos precisamos relaxar um pouco. Esse mês tem sido muito tenso.

- E nem parece ter sinal do pai da Sakura. – Tenten deu de ombros

- Só precisamos ver se o Sasuke aprova isso – Naruto disse suspirando – Do jeito que é chato

- Quem é chato? E aprova o que? – o dito cujo apareceu atrás do loiro que quase pulou de susto

- Festa pra Sakura – Ino disse batendo palmas alegre e o Uchiha franziu o cenho. Mais essa agora.

-x—

- Ora, ora se não é Haruno Kizushi. Em que posso ser útil? – a voz sarcástica ecoo pelo local.

- Sem gracinhas, Itachi. Quero que você e o seu bando acabem com certas pessoas. – um sorriso cínico surgiu na face de Kizushi. Sabia muito bem da historia dos Uchihas. Afinal, ele estava envolvido.

- Pode falar. – deu de ombros como se não se importasse quem seria o escolhido.

- Uchiha Sasuke e seus amigos. Encontre-os e elimine-os.

-x—

Sakura decidira ficar no campo de luta um pouco após a janta. Gostava de ir lá para pensar. Pensar no quanto sua vida mudara drasticamente. Há um mês atrás, era só uma garota comum que gostava de chocolate e tinha medo de escuro. Agora, sabia usar algumas armas, lutar com oponentes "fracos", montar estratégias mentais, controlar sua respiração...

Virou-se rápido ao ouvir passos e percebeu ser Sasuke. Aprendera que mesmo dentro da casa, sempre deveria estar alerta.

- O que você acha? – a pergunta dele a deixou confusa. Arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender. – Da festa. – corrigiu.

Mas que raios de festa é essa?

- Não estou sabendo de festa nenhuma – disse encolhendo os ombros.

O Uchiha suspirou sentando-se ao lado da rosada.

- As meninas querem fazer algo pra te distrair um pouco. – explicou olhando a lua. Sempre achou-a linda e por muitas vezes, ela fora sua única companheira.

- Não quero e nem preciso me distrair. O que preciso é ficar forte. – respondeu sem desviar os olhos do céu. Sabia que ele riria de sua cara quando lhe falasse aquilo, mas era a verdade.

- Por que? – perguntou incapaz de esconder sua curiosidade – Por que quer ficar forte?

- Pra te proteger. – virou o rosto e os esmeraldas encararam os ônix. Como na primeira vez que se viram.

* * *

Até eu fiquei apaixonada com esse momento SasuSaku *u* A cada cap. fico com mais ódio do Kizushi -' PRÓXIMO CAP. ENCONTRO DOS IRMÃOS UCHIHAS! Reviews podem me fazer atualizar a fic mais rápido... ~indireta.

Beijooos!


End file.
